What The Moon Does To You
by ToughSpirit
Summary: *Full Length* Vulcan has no moon. So Spock never anticipated the affects a moon could have on a person, or him. How just staring at Earth’s moon could be so thoroughly hypnotizing and have such stirring affects… *Spock/Uhura Origins* M Rating Later On...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** What The Moon Does To You

**Author:** ToughSpirit

**Rating:** R (M)

**Genre:** Romance/General/Spiritual

**Summary:** Vulcan has no moon. So Spock never anticipated the affects a moon could have on a person, or him. How just staring at Earth's moon could be so thoroughly hypnotizing and have such stirring affects…

**Note:** I never really thought about writing a story about the beginnings of Spock and Uhura, because there are already so many stories like that. But I remembered in the TOS of Star Trek, Spock had mentioned to Uhura that Vulcan had no moon, and Uhura was not surprised. I believe she wasn't surprised because when you look at the moon in all its glory it has an affect on you, an affect that Spock clearly didn't receive on Vulcan.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Star Trek or any of its characters.

What The Moon Does To You

Spock could remember the very first time he laid eyes on Earth's moon. It was his first night at Starfleet. Spock was wandering the campus grounds so he could be better acquainted, and nighttime seemed to be the opportune time to do so. He realized that the night was illuminated but did not realize its source. For a fraction of a second Spock forgot Earth had a moon until he rounded to the side of one the buildings.

And there it was…almost like star, but not quite. It was not illuminating from itself but rather illuminated on. Spock had never seen anything like it. It was perfectly round and symmetrical from the view, the craters seemed to tell its own stories. And he could not look away.

Spock let go of the breath he did not realize he was holding in. He sat down on the clean cut grass and just continued to stare. His breathing slowed down, body became still. It was as if gazing at this orb was a meditation within itself. He stayed there upon the grass until curfew. That night Spock actually grew attached to the inanimate globe.

Tonight the moon was a crescent, as Spock looked at it through the shuttle window. They were nearing their destination. He was actually looking forward to this trip to this land, which he read had quite similar climatic characteristics as his home world. Kenya, Africa.

A Starfleet council was meeting here for the months of July and August. Lectures and competitions would take place among other things. And as a result recruiting would be sure to come, and be a priority. After the summer when they return back to the academy Spock would officially begin his teachings as a professor, not to mention that he was also destined to become the science and first officer to the fleet's soon to be flagship, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_.

They arrived. Spock wanted to be one of the last off the shuttle, so he waited for the crowd to thin out. When he finally was at the shuttle's exit he paused and scanned. It was quite dark outside even with the crescent moon, but it was no hinder, for Spock's night vision was exceptional. He could see the many glowing lights of the capital.

Spock inhaled, deep. Such a similar smell to Vulcan, yet it had a touch of something else in the air that Spock could not quite fit. Captain Pike came from behind him, standing at his side.

"What do you think so far, Mr. Spock?" Pike asked.

"Familiar," Spock began. "This land has a similar scent to Vulcan. Which makes this place seem familiar even though I have never ventured here before."

Pike smiled at the answer, and placed a fatherly hand on Spock's shoulder. "Good. You like this place so far. I'm glad, because I know you haven't traveled out of America since you got to Earth. I want your experience to a new land to be enjoyable."

"It will certainly be educational." Spock replied.

Pike huffed a laugh. "Come on Mr. Spock, it has been a long trip and we need to rest up for tomorrow's events."

And with that they started their tread towards the hotel. Spock looked up at the crescent moon again, for some reason in this land its appearance seemed slightly larger than in San Francisco. Shrugging mentally, Spock set his mind on the events of tomorrow.

X X X

Nyota was filled with an overwhelming feeling of excitement and nervousness. The Starfleet council began today and would be here for the whole summer. Recruiting would take place during the time and Nyota had every intention of being recruited.

The shuttle arrived at the center were all the events for Starfleet would take place. Starfleet had had pervious council recruitings in Africa before, but most of the time they would head to North and South Africa, once they had even been to West Africa, but never East Africa.

Nyota thought for sure that this year she would have to go to America to apply for Starfleet, but when she found out that they were recruiting here for the summer, she could not believe her luck. That certainly saved her time, not to mention traveling expenses.

She made her way inside the center and it was chaotic organization. The energy was high and purposeful, and Nyota loved it. She could only imagine what the academy felt like. She picked up a brochure that had the listings of the activities the council would be doing for the months they would be there.

_Xenolinguistics, Xenolinguistics, Xenolinguistics, ah a lecture on Romulan and Vulcan language differences takes place in a half-hour. Right up my alley._ Nyota thought. Afterwards she would find out about being recruited, for now she would just explore a little before finding the lecture hall.

Nyota walked leisurely through the exhibits and stations, she was like a geek at a comic book convention, she could barely contain her joy. With every foot that she roamed was the more she knew Starfleet was for her.

As Nyota picked up another brochure about subspace travel a figure caught her eye. A lean straight figure with pointed ears walked briskly through the crowds toward the lecture halls.

Nyota was genuinely surprised. _A Vulcan? There are Vulcans that are actually a part of Starfleet? _Nyota thought.

Although Vulcan was part of the federation and an allay planet to Earth, Vulcans were a reclusive species. Not only that but the planet bred geniuses, and although Nyota's aspiration was to join Starfleet she didn't think a Vulcan would personally obtain much more there than they would in the Vulcan Science Academy.

_He must be the one giving the lecture._ Nyota now began her way to the lecture hall. Seating herself relatively close to the front of the huge lecture room. What appeared to be a Starfleet captain stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome, I'm Captain Christopher Pike." Captain Pike began. "One of the most important things about keeping universal peace is language. Language can forge great bonds or great wars. So for all of you with specific interest in Xenolinguistics, I advise that you view the field mostly as an art form, the same way a combat solider would view the art of war. With that I introduce to you Professor Spock." Pike gestured, and from the far end of the hall the Vulcan Nyota noticed minutes before appeared.

"Professor Spock is the academy's first and only Vulcan to ever join Starfleet. He completed his schooling in a record time of two and half years, during which time he managed to become our first student-teacher. This fall he will become a full time professor, our youngest ever. And as soon as the construction of the fleet's new flagship the _U.S.S. Enterprise_ is complete he will turn in the title of 'Professor' for 'Commander' as my first officer." Pike had to take a pause at the slight awes of the audience, plus Spock's record was like a grocery list. "Once again here's, Professor Spock." Pike stepped to the side to let Spock come forth and gave his usual fatherly pat on the shoulder.

_Impressive._ Nyota thought as the crowd clapped. _I knew there couldn't be much Vulcans in Starfleet, heck he's the only one. And I wouldn't expect any less from a Vulcan, with that record._

"Thank you, Captain Pike." Spock said smoothly. "I do believe our guests did not need to be more intimidated by Starfleet standards with your introduction." The audience including Captain Pike laughed, surprised that the Vulcan cracked a joked, however lighthearted it was.

He straightened his form and began his lecture. Although straightforward and unemotional, Spock's voice had perfect eloquence as he spoke, his voice also had a deep almost sultry tone to it. The audience including Nyota seemed to be captivated by the Vulcan's voice.

_When he begins in the fall, students would probably be bored of the subject matter but never of that voice._ Nyota thought. As she watched the Vulcan she became more captivated with him.

The Vulcan was at least Six-foot-two, very lean and slender although obviously well built. He had plush pursed lips, a cute rounded nose, and deep dark eyes. Not to mention shiny silken black hair,and the classic Vulcan pointed ears that curved slightly inward towards his face. Dare she think it, Nyota though the Vulcan was an exceptional beauty. Very rarely you can associate males, no matter the species, with the word "beautiful".

Spock concluded his lecture that lasted thirty-five minutes, just long enough to give ample information yet short enough to keep interest. The lecture hall clapped at his conclusion and slowly began to disperse, many people went up to both Captain Pike and Spock to ask their own questions.

Nyota waited patiently for the crowd to thin out around the two. She saw Pike regard Spock briefly then make his leave of the hall. _Damn I wanted to introduce myself to the Captain as well, no matter._ Nyota thought, if she got accepted to Starfleet she would meet him eventually.

Spock was slightly overwhelmed when the crowd first approached him eagerly to ask questions, although he did not show it. But he easily answered all their questions, and realized that he would have to get used to crowds of people asking him questions. As the crowd around him started to thin out he realized a young dark skinned woman was waiting patiently off at the side, seeming to wait until everyone else left so she could have his undivided attention.

Spock acknowledged the young woman. "Hello. I observed you have been waiting patiently to converse with me Miss…"

"Uhura." Nyota filled in his sentence, offering her name.

"Miss Uhura." Spock slightly bowed his head. "How can I assist you?"

"Well first I would like to say that you're lecture was insightful and very useful," Nyota began. "I myself have a special interest in Xenolinguistics."

Spock nodded slightly. "I assume you have aspirations to join Starfleet, with Xenolinguistics as your major."

"Indeed, Professor Spock." She nodded once.

"Have you any fluency in any alien languages?" Spock asked.

"Nine, Sir. Vulcan, Romulan, Orion, and Klingon being my strongest, even in their various dialects and written forms." Nyota answered.

Spock raised a curious brow. He studied the young East African woman more intently now. Statistics showed that individuals majoring in Xenolinguistics usually studied only four and was fairly fluent in only two, but here before him was a person who took on nine alien languages and thought four of them as her most fluent.

"_Impressive."_ Spock said in Vulcan. _"If you are as talented as you say, then Starfleet could surely utilize you."_

"_Thank you, Professor. I'm confident in my skills and I have no doubt that I'd be an asset to Starfleet." _Nyota responded back in well-spoken Vulcan.

Spock yet again raised a curious eyebrow. "Fascinating," Spock stated, speaking English again. "Well Miss Uhura, you certainly seem serious about joining Starfleet. I suggest you attend as many of our functions this summer as possible. There are also competitive games in different study fields open to the public to participate in. You should be exceptional in the Xenolinguistics competitions. No doubt several commanding officers will see your talent and see you as an appropriate candidate for Starfleet."

This Vulcan really knew how to phrase things, truly she was impressed with him. "Again thank you, Professor. Will you be attending many of the Xenolinguistics functions?" Nyota asked hopeful.

"Most," Spock answered. "Particularly those that specify in Vulcan and Romulan. In fact tomorrow there are several activities in Vulcan and Romulan dialects that may be of interest to you."

"Sounds great, I'll definitely come." Nyota answered excitedly.

Spock gave a slight nod. "Very well. I will be sure to see you tomorrow, Miss Uhura."

Nyota gave a bright smile. "Looking forward to it. Good bye, Professor Spock, till tomorrow."

"Good day." Spock gave a polite bow. He watched as Nyota walked out the exit. He found himself eager for tomorrow to come.

X X X

"Whew," Pike sat down at the table tiredly. "Today was hectic but I think it was a very productive first day."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

Pike and Spock were having dinner at the hotel's restaurant. Having dinner together was something the two did often, of course it was Pike who first initiated the ritual when Spock was relatively new at the academy and became Pike's intern. He took a liking to the young Vulcan from the start, even though most people found Spock unapproachable at first. But Pike didn't make such fast judgments.

"So anything of particular interest happen today at the functions?" Pike asked Spock.

Spock took a moment before answering, which made Pike look at him intently because Spock rarely hesitated. "Actually, I had a rather interesting conversation with a young women after my lecture on Vulcan and Romulan language differences." Spock answered aloofly.

"Really?" This spiked Pike's interest. "What did you guys discuss?"

"She has specific interest in joining Starfleet majoring in Xenolinguistics. I came to discover that she has familiarity with nine alien languages and fluency in four of them." Spock's eyes shined.

Pike noticed and deciphered that Spock's eyes must be shinning of enthusiasm. Pike smiled. "Impressive. Statistics show that most majoring in Xenolinguistics are not familiar with that many languages."

"Indeed. That is the same thought that entered my mind when she informed me," Spock said. "I even tested her in speaking Vulcan and her pronunciation was almost flawless, it simply sounded like it needed to be refined." Spock finished.

"Well Spock, I would definitely say you need to keep an eye on that future cadet." Pike said, with a smile.

Spock nodded slightly in agreement, looking out the window at the moon. He would certainly keep an eye on Miss Uhura.

**Chapter 2 coming soon...**

**AN: **Hey all, hope you like the beginnings of this fic. **PLESASE REVIEW** and let me know what you think so far, so that I know if I should continue this tale. Thanks to all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hey everyone I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this, life got in the way. But I'm back! So I hope you all enjoy.

**What The Moon Does To You**

**Chapter 2**

"Alright, opponents end your conversations with your closing statements." The announcer stated.

Nyota was participating in a Romulan conversation competition, with a young strawberry blond man who also had aspirations to join Starfleet. They had headphone communicators on their heads that picked up the accuracy of their pronunciations and grammatical placement. There was also a big screen facing towards the audience away from them, that translated everything they spoke in Romulan to Standard English, and also showed inaccurate but general percentage of how well the opponents were doing through out their conversation.

"_Well Mr. Abrams it's been a pleasure speaking with you, and I wish you all the best in your future endeavors."_ Nyota stated in Romulan, looking across the table at her opponent.

"_Thank you Ms. Uhura,"_ The young man stated in Romulan, as well. _"I have enjoyed our conversation also, and I hope the rest of your day is well."_

"Now, time to calculate your precise percentages." The announcer said.

The audience waited as the computer calculated their scores. Nyota anxiously waited for the results although she didn't show it. There was a large crowd of people, not to mention Starfleet commanders and professors that were intently watching.

"Pronunciation: Uhura 92%, Abrams 87%. Grammatical Structure: Uhura 95%, Abrams 97%." One last category was to be called. "Usage Difficulty: Uhura 98%, Abrams: 90%. Congratulations Uhura! Job well done."

The crowd clapped, Nyota let go of the breath she was holding in. She turned to her opponent and shook his hand.

"You did really well," the young man said to Nyota now in English again. "Nice talking to you."

"Thanks, same to you too." Nyota said.

Just then, what appeared to be a Starfleet professor stepped up to Nyota. "Ms. Uhura, you did exceptionally well. I'm Professor Jones, head of the Xenolinguistics department at Starfleet."

Nyota's heart pumped faster as she took the hand Jones offered and shook it. Jones was a middle aged lean man with hazel eyes and brown dusty hair. Nyota was extremely excited that the head of the Xenolinguistics department was introducing himself to her.

"Thank you very much," Nyota said. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"If you keep displaying such great skills this summer, I'm sure you'll be starting at Starfleet Academy by September." Jones said.

A bright smile graced Nyota's face. "Do you really think so, Sir?"

"I know so Ms. Uhura." With that Jones took his leave of her.

Nyota was filled with such a sense of achievement she wanted to jump up and down, but kept her cool composure.

"Miss Uhura." A smooth velvety voice called.

Nyota immediately turned around and was graced with the sight of a young Vulcan. She hadn't seen Spock anywhere in the audience during the competition and thought that he didn't show up and that she wouldn't see him today.

"Professor Spock," Nyota greeted excitedly. "I thought I wasn't going to see you today."

"I did inform you that we would see one other today," Spock said. "And if I say it, I mean it."

There it was again, the trance. The slight trance that Nyota felt from yesterday when listening to the Vulcan's deep, low voice.

"I didn't see you at the competition today, so I didn't think I'd see you at all." Nyota explained.

Spock was eying Nyota intently now. "I did not join the audience, but I watched the entire competition. You did exceptional, your natural skills need only refinement."

Nyota took this as a huge compliment coming from a Vulcan. "Thank you, very much." She said.

"No thanks is needed. It is simply fact," Spock responded. He stood a little straighter now, lowly clearing his throat. "I was wondering if you would join me this afternoon for the Starfleet Intel meeting? Most Starfleet personals are required to attend, and it is also open to the public. I thought you would take personal interest in the meeting."

Nyota smiled. "Thank you. I would like to join you," She was thrilled at the invitation. "What kind of Starfleet Intel will be discussed?"

"The federation's general plans of exploration for the next seven years, construction details of up and coming starships, specifically that of the _U.S.S. Enterprise_, and new curriculums for the academy." Spock answered.

Nyota's smile grew wider. "Sounds interesting. And from what I've read and heard of the starship _Enterprise_ it's certainly peaked my interest."

Spock nodded. "I believed it would. Someone with your Xenolinguistics skills would naturally be drawn to the most superior starship." Spock shifted his feet slightly. "The meeting will not begin for approximately fifty-seven minutes, and I have not taken my afternoon consumption yet, would you join me for lunch, where we can continue discussing your future career in Starfleet?"

Nyota grew warm, she was pleased at this invitation. Although she wouldn't admit to herself that she was more pleased because she would be in the handsome Vulcan's presence longer. "Yes, I'd like to get lunch with you. I haven't eaten yet either and I'm starving."

Spock nodded. "Very well."

It usually wasn't like Spock to be so social, as to invite someone he barely knew for lunch. But something he had learned over his time spent on Earth was that professional relationships with humans were almost always more conducive once you tried to establish "friendly" social behavior with them. So it was a skill Spock had to adapt. And besides that, he did not mind the young woman's company.

They began to walk to one of the center's cafeterias, falling into easy step with one another. As they spoke in eased conversation Spock took the time to observe this young woman, Miss Uhura, more carefully. She had catlike brown eyes that were nearly black, fine nose, full lips, cool dark skin with warm undertones, thick dark hair that fell freely in impressive length, and a tall and slender form.

Spock shook his head slightly at himself, it was inappropriate to admire so intensely a future cadet. And Spock was sure that Miss Uhura would not have appreciated the attention.

"Professor, is it true that all Vulcans are vegetarians?" Nyota asked curiously.

"Yes," Spock began to answer. "A large percentage is even vegan, because the vegetarian population usually consumes animal by-products, such as milk and cheese."

Nyota nodded, understanding. "Which category do you fall under?"

"I am a vegetarian that consumes animal by-products." Spock answered. "Although admittedly I did not start to consume as much animal by-products until I arrived to Earth."

"Really?" Nyota was even more curious. "What animal by-product did you have here first?"

Spock paused for a moment. "Eggs," He answered. "Foul's eggs."

"Hmm, I love eggs. It's one of the few foods I feel like I can eat any time of the day." Nyota said.

Spock arched a curious brow. "Indeed, I have also discovered that fact. I have particular preference towards consumption of eggs."

Nyota almost giggled, she figured that was Spock's way of saying that eggs were one of his favorite foods, "preference" was just the Vulcan way of saying "favorite". For the concept of favoritism was an illogical one, and preferences a more rational one.

They reached their destination, collected their lunches, and sat down at a small table in a corner. This particular cafeteria had exhibits of plants growing around, and an open skylight ceiling beaming down soft warm rays of the African sun. It had the feel of nature that Nyota instantly adored.

"It's nice to feel the sun's rays in here." Nyota said.

Spock tilted his head slightly up towards the skylight. "Yes," He began. "The sun's rays are affective here. I have observed that this country's climate range is quite suited for me."

Nyota narrowed her eyes slightly at Spock in peaked curiosity. "Because Africa has similar climate to Vulcan?" Nyota of course knew of Vulcan's dessert like terrain, but still wanted to hear Spock's interpretation.

"Yes," Spock answered. "When I came to Earth to attend the academy, I arrived to San Francisco in autumn. It was much cooler than what I was accustomed to even though California is relatively warmer compared to other states in America like, New York."

"You've visited New York before?" Nyota asked.

"Yes. My first visit was in the winter season," Spock paused momentarily as if remembering the visit, then continued. "It was a 'culture shock' as humans say, as far as weather was concerned. I had never dealt with such extreme cold weather conditions up until that point. Although the precipitation of snow was fascinating and appealing to the touch."

Nyota nodded. _So Vulcans actually like snow, huh_ Nyota thought to herself. "I guess you were relieved when you left New York for warmer weather again." Nyota said.

"On the contrary upon returning to San Francisco I found the weather oddly less conducive than before. I suppose because my body is accustomed to extreme heat, that after I overcame the initial shock of extreme cold, I adapted."

"So neutral temperatures are not as receptive for your body, compared to extreme temperatures." Nyota concluded.

"Yes. That is the most logical conclusion."

"Then you must be enjoying my country, very much." Nyota said softly almost… flirty. She caught herself only after she spoke the words, and lowered her eyes.

But Spock didn't seem to notice, he simply responded. "I would not use the word 'enjoy' Miss Uhura. But I am beginning to… _bond_ with your country."

Spock's eyes now held warmth to them, against his stoic face. Nyota smiled softly. _"Bond"_ that's an interesting word that Nyota didn't necessarily think Vulcans would use. Vulcans were more interesting than people let on.

X X X

"The _U.S.S Enterprise_ will be the most advance starship ever constructed by Starfleet." The commentator narrated as intricate blue prints and construction images where displayed on the large screen for the audience.

Nyota listened intently to the details of the starship _Enterprise_. The more and more she listened to the intimate details of the ship the more and more she grew in love with it. If she were going to explore space and dedicate her life to communicating with other alien life forms she would do it in the most impressive and grandeur starship.

The interior of the _Enterprise_ was like a thriving civilization, a place Nyota would have no problems calling "home". She now definitely had another motivation to work as hard as she could once she stepped foot in Starfleet Academy: to be assigned to that ship, the _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Naturally that would be the ship to make the most encounters and discoveries, and she swore she would be in the middle of it all.

Spock had noticed the hypnotized expression on Nyota's face. At first he was slightly concerned, but then thought the expression was endearing. She was clearly displaying her admiration for the starship.

"Miss Uhura, are you alright?" Spock asked lowly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's just the _Enterprise_ is gorgeous." Nyota whispered back.

Spock nodded understanding. "It shall be an impressive engineering feat."

The meeting ended. Some future cadets introduced themselves to Spock and other Starfleet professors. Nyota was going to leave to head home, but Spock had asked her to stay a while longer after he was done speaking to people.

"Will you be attending the first admission evaluations at the end of this week?" Spock asked Nyota after he was done with the crowd.

"I definitely will be." She answered brightly.

"Very well. Shall I walk you to a shuttle stop?" Spock asked.

Nyota was a little taken a back. "Oh, thank you. But you don't have to."

"Yes, but the sky grows dark and I find that I should."

Spock was not going to change his mind, and Nyota could tell. "Sure, then. Since you 'find that you should.'"

They walked leisurely to the shuttle stop. The sky was already a navy color with a sprinkle of stars, a light yellow hue was illuminating the sky. Nyota subconsciously watched the Vulcan next to her as they walked. In the moon's soft light Spock held an angelic appearance even with his devilish features. Truly he was a beautiful creature.

Spock noticed Nyota's stare from his peripheral vision and grew slightly warm. "Yes, Miss Uhura?" Spock asked still looking ahead.

Nyota quickly looked down. "Nothing, nothing." She quickly said as she hastily walked over to the shuttle bus schedule.

Spock raised a confused brow. Uhura was displaying nervous behavior but Spock did not understand why. There was nothing in his behavior that he thought would cause nervous behavior from her, the only conclusion he came up with was that she was intimidated by his Vulcan appearance when not in a professional setting.

"The shuttle bus should be arriving in less than ten minutes." Nyota informed. Spock nodded in response. Nyota noticed Spock turn away slightly to stare at the moon. "The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

Spock glanced at Nyota then back at the moon. "Indeed." Spock answered. He shifted slightly and Nyota could tell he was going to speak again. "I am slightly confused about something though."

"What's that?" Nyota asked interested.

"The moon's appearance in this country seems slightly larger than it does in America. Why is that? Would you be able to answer that for me, Miss Uhura?" Spock's eyes were steady on Nyota now.

"Um, I think I can," Nyota began. "There aren't as many lights in our cities as there are in America's cities, so the skies are much clearer, stars appear brighter and bigger as does the moon. So even with technological advances I think Africa tries not to have city lights too bright or abundant, so that we can still admire our night skies."

Spock seemed thoughtful now considering her words. "Then that was a most logical strategy, for Africa's night skies truly are more glorious. I have never seen Earth's night skies so luminous."

Nyota laughed softly at the comment. "I'm glad you think so."

From a distance they could see the shuttle bus arriving the few people who were waiting for the shuttle started to slowly gather.

"It appears that your shuttle bus has arrived, Miss Uhura." Spock said, hands held behind his back.

"Yeah. Thank you for walking and waiting with me here." Nyota said.

"It was no inconvenience, Miss Uhura."

"Nyota."

Spock's brow shot up. Nyota smiled and answered his silent question. "My given name is, Nyota. I would be more comfortable if you call me that, especially when we're not in a professional setting."

Spock nodded once. "As you wish, Miss Uhura."

"Nyota." She cut in again.

"Nyota." Spock repeated softly, tentatively.

Nyota smiled and bid Spock a good night as she boarded the shuttle bus. Spock inhaled deeply, looked up at the sky, and exhaled. "Nyota," Spock said softly to himself, _Star_. "Uhrua," _Freedom._ "Nyota Uhura" He whispered. _She is a Free Star._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Thank you all for all your great reviews, because they really keep me going to keep writing on.

**What The Moon Does To You**

**Chapter 3**

Nyota didn't meet Spock for the rest of that week after the Starfleet Intel meeting. She was busy at the center all week doing competitions, evaluating class courses, admission evaluations, and meeting professors and commanders. Every so often maybe during a competition she saw the fleeting form of the Vulcan in the crowd. Her heart skipped a beat each time she saw his passing form. She yet again she hated to admit it but she was beginning to miss Spock's company.

"I'm glad I caught you today Ms. Uhura, it was nice having brunch with you," Professor Jones said brightly. "I'll be seeing you later today in the Orion conversation competition, yes?"

"Yes, absolutely." Nyota answered brightly, as she shook Jones' hand.

"Oh and Ms. Uhura I suggest you see Mr. Spock to discuss your interesting questions on interspecies alien relationships."

Nyota furrowed her brows. "Professor Spock?"

Jones nodded. "Yes, he would be your best bet in getting a direct take on interspecies relationships."

"How so?"

"Mr. Spock is half Vulcan and half Human. His father is, Ambassador Sarek."

Nyota's eyes squinted curiously. "Ambassador Sarek? Vulcan ambassador to Earth?"

"Yes Indeed. I believe Mr. Spock is doing a lecture on Quantum Physics at this time."

"Thanks Professor. I'll see you later."

Nyota made her leave of Professor Jones and made her way to a directory to see where Spock was holding his lecture_. Half human_, Nyota thought to herself. _I should have suspected, his eyes are so deep, but all the rest of him is so Vulcan. I'd have never suspected otherwise, if I weren't told. _

Nyota found where the lecture hall was, the lecture was supposed to end in about fifteen minutes. She slipped into the lecture hall quietly from the back and saw Spock at the podium. She took a seat at one of the far sides close to front and listened to the rest of his lecture.

X X X

Spock had a very tedious first week, and now he was on to the next week. Things were hectic, it was almost like Spock didn't stay still for one moment, as soon as he was done with a lecture a commander would want his assistance with some cadets, or he would be off to set up for exhibitions.

Spock was like a robot, barely getting any sleep or substance, luckily for him he didn't require as much of either, as other people did. Spock and Pike hadn't even been able to have dinner with one another in days. Nor had he seen the presence of Nyota Uhura.

Thankfully after the lecture Spock had three hours of recess. Many had noticed Spock's machine like diligence for days and scheduled him for the long break today, which was more of Pike's doing. Spock thought that perhaps he would explore the cities attractions for a while during his recess.

"That concludes this lecture. Thank you." Spock concluded, as applause from the audience followed.

Spock didn't want to take any questions so he immediately headed for the far side exit, just before he reached it, he heard a voice call out to him.

"Professor Spock!"

Before Spock turned to see the person, he already knew who it was. "Miss Uhura. How are you?"

"I'm well. Been busy. This place keeps you on your toes." Nyota answered.

"Yes. We have been quite preoccupied."

"Are you heading any where right now? Can you take some time to socialize?" Nyota asked brightly but cautiously.

Spock raised the usual brow. "I am actually going on a three hour recess. I was contemplating exploring one of the local botanical gardens. If you wish you may join me."

"Yeah sure, I'd love to." Nyota was excited, she hadn't visited the botanical gardens in a few of years, not to mention she'd be accompanying Spock.

X X X

The fresh wet scent of grass invaded Spock's nostrils, as they flared in appreciation. The entrance to the Nairobi International Botanical Gardens was a large quad of damp short grass that you had to tread across before reaching deep within the facilities.

There were birdbaths and sculptures of intricate African designs, along with a bright array of colors from the blossoms that were in full bloom. Spock and Nyota at first walked in comfortable silence simply enjoying the scenery and warmth of the sun's rays.

Nyota watched Spock closely as he leisurely strolled around and observed each flower and read their origins on the displays. There was a serenity to Spock that she had never seen before in any person. Observing him was like observing the nature of a child, seeing them in their pure and honest nature.

Spock broke Nyota's observation by speaking. "These are exquisite displays of angiosperm and gymnosperm plants. Would you not agree, Nyota?"

Nyota immediately snapped to attention, when he called her by her given name. "Yes they are very beautiful…" Nyota trailed off.

Spock noticed and inquired, "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, it's just nice to hear you call me by given name. I thought you were going to forget that I insisted you call me, Nyota."

"No, not at all. You were quite adamant about the subject." Spock answered.

Nyota giggled softly. Spock never truly understood the human tendency to laugh at things that were not meant to be humorous, but over time he learned that laughing was simply a way to express good nature in the conversation. There was something about Nyota's laugh that was particularly captivating.

"Yes, I was. Is it acceptable if I just call you, Spock? Outside of professional settings of course."

Spock was still for a moment then answered. "Yes, that would be acceptable. And also logical seeing as how you have allowed me the same privilege."

"Good." Nyota nodded gladly. "So what made you decide to visit the botanical gardens today?"

Nyota and Spock continued their journey through the gardens, as Spock began to speak. "I often visit many different botanical gardens, I find it quite educational."

"Only educational, Spock?"

Spock now knew what Nyota meant, it was nice to her say his name as well, without a title attached to it. He began to answer her question. "I suppose I also find the range of colors… fascinating."

Nyota was listening intently now as she waited for him to go on.

"Coming from a dessert planet, there are certain colors you do not come across often. My planet produces predominately warm colors, many variations of brown and russet," Spock paused and looked at a beautiful orchid breed that was spliced with an almost ocean blue and deep purple. "But here on Earth," Spock bent and caressed the petals of the flower tenderly, like a caress to a lover. "The ranges of colors are more vast." His voice was so deep, so soft.

Nyota was completely lost in the sight of him, an acute tinge of jealousy against the flower, rose in her. But she quickly dismissed the feeling. "I understand, what you mean," Nyota said. "What other botanical gardens have you visited before?"

"In New York, the Brooklyn Botanical Gardens is of particular preference to me. They have an impressive display of Cherry Blossom trees. Brooklyn actually has the largest display of Cherry Blossoms outside of Japan, since the twenty-first century."

"Yeah, I've visited that one before, it's really nice there. I liked feeding the turtles, fish, and ducks at their Japanese inspired pond. Did you feed them when you went?" Nyota asked.

Spock's brow hitched up ever so slightly as if trying to prevent the act. "At first I was skeptical of doing so. I did not see that logic of it, because the environment provided them with all the nourishment they needed."

Nyota sighed a little exasperatedly but still had a soft smile on her lips and waited to see if Spock was going to continue speaking.

"Captain Pike had accompanied me that day and explained that it was not so much about the animals not requiring to be feed by people, but that it was more of a _bonding_ between visitors and the natural setting. After that explanation I participated." Spock finished.

There was that word again, "_bond"_. They walked on and came cross a breed of flower that Spock did not recognize.

"This is a curious breed, I have never came across this flower before in any of my past Earth phytomedicine studies." Spock expressed his quizzical curiosity.

The flower looked like a strange combination of Vanilla Orchid and some off-planet flower. It was spliced in an intricate pattern of black and white. Neither of them had ever seen an Earth flower that held the color of black in it naturally, without having to be dyed.

Nyota also did not recognize the strange blossom, she leaned over to read the plant's origins. "This flower is a hybrid that was developed within the past two years. That would explain the lack of knowledge you have on it." Nyota told Spock.

"Indeed." Spock began to read the flowers information, himself.

_Hybrid_, Nyota thought to herself, she remembered now why she had sought out Spock today.

"Can I inquire about something you may view as personal?" Nyota asked timidly.

Spock heard the shift in Nyota's voice and was quickly at attention. "Certainly." He said.

"Well speaking of hybrids…" Nyota began slowly. "I learned recently that you are half human."

"Yes." Spock answered quickly. Spock was more sensitive about the subject of his breeding more than he would ever admit, but he was more comfortable talking to humans about it.

"I find that really interesting. I've always been curious about interspecies alien relationships. I didn't even know Vulcan and Human biology was compatible enough for reproduction."

"Yes and No… not quite," Spock began to answer. "Not naturally. My mother's egg had to be slightly genetically altered to receive my father's sperm. The amount of chromosomes are the same in Vulcans as they are in Humans as well as other genetic characteristics. But one significant difference is that Vulcan blood is copper-based, which makes our blood green rather than red, and also made pregnancy highly difficult for my mother. There are simply minuet but difficult bacterial and processing differences that need to be overcome for Vulcan/Human hybrids to succeed, as is the case for most other humanoid pairings of different species."

"Are you the only hybrid of your kind?"

"Yes, although I am not the first of my hybrid kind. Other attempts for Vulcan/Human offspring were made in the past, but the fetuses would not come to term. I am the first successful one." Spock spoke the last part almost solemn.

_Someone with such unique magnetism truly had to be piece of work_, Nyota thought. "So if hybrids wished to reproduce would they have to go through the same process?"

"That depends on individuals and their situations, there are theories that most hybrids are sterile because of their mixed breed, but such theories need to be examined and practiced more. For example, if I were to make the choice to reproduce the possibility of that would depend on whom I choose to mate with."

"What do you mean?" Nyota asked.

"If I chose to mate with let us say a Cardassian, the likelihood of me being able to reproduce would be low, even if genetically altered. However if I were to mate with a Vulcan or a Human the likelihood would be much greater because I am a hybrid of those races, and perhaps I would be able to conceive naturally because of that fact." Spock spoke with such efficiency, as if he were not talking about himself.

The more she listened and learned about Spock the more shamelessly nosy she was becoming. "Your features are so undeniably Vulcan though."

"Yes. Vulcan genes are much more dominate than Human genes. It is very much like a Human of African descent procreating with a Human of European descent, the child will appear much more African because those particular traits are more dominate. It is also logical because all of Humankind was originally birthed from Africa." Spock had a steady gaze on Nyota, as he spoke.

Nyota nodded, understanding the comparison. "Not to mention you were raised on Vulcan."

"Another contributing factor, yes." Spock nodded.

"I wonder how your mother felt assimilating to Vulcan society."

Spock's eyes dropped from Nyota's involuntarily. Nyota realized her mistake, she got too personal by using the word "felt". Up until this point the conversation was an educational discussion, but now Nyota was crossing over to the emotional aspects of interspecies relationships.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry in that way." Nyota quickly apologized.

Spock raised a comforting, silencing hand. "Do not concern yourself, no offense was taken," He said softly. "It is natural to be curious," Spock's gaze returned to the hybrid flower. "I myself tend to marvel at my mother's endurance and grace assimilating to a world that is not her own." Spock continued to stare at the flower.

Spock's tone of voice and facial expression was as stoic as ever, but there was something almost wistful in his eyes that Nyota noticed. She had a smile on her face as wistful as Spock's eyes. _He must admire his mother very much._

"Want to observe the underground greenhouses, now?" Nyota asked.

Spock's eyes had a new light to them. "That would be acceptable."

X X X

Luscious red curls bounced up and down to the sure and immediate step of the exotic beauty. Several heads couldn't help but turn to watch the bubbly stride of the emerald green female. Gaila of Orion, was an runaway slave tired of the harem life and made her escape from her home planet, traveling from space dock to space dock till she made her way to Earth, one of the few planets that welcomed off-worlders.

Just before the summer, Federation immigration officers found Gaila and offered her a new life and education at Starfleet Academy. At first she wasn't sure but then figured there's a big universe out there and the least she could do was contribute in a way that didn't require her to lay on her back, or other more imaginative positions.

Gaila had taken a couple of introduction classes at the beginning of the summer so she could adjust. Then her advisor suggested that she go with the Starfleet council to East Africa to help with the Orion language tests and competitions. Her advisor said that she would really be contributing to Starfleet, giving insight to her native tongue. So Gaila figured, why not? She would get a free trip to a place she hadn't visited yet, just imagine how much fun she could have.

Now she was on her way to the competition halls, eager to see who she would converse with first. Gaila sat herself down at her end of the table, as slowly the crowd rolled in. A few eyes were fixed on Gaila's curvy frame as she sent a few winks in return, the Starfleet pants uniform did nothing to hide her shape.

Nyota and Spock walked into the hall, and Nyota immediately caught sight of the Orion female. "An Orion," Nyota gasped. "I didn't think I would actually have to have a conversation with a native."

Spock's brow shot up. "Yes, that is newly cadet, Gaila," Spock explained. "Are you intimidated in some way?"

Nyota inhaled quickly. "Um a little, but also excited to go up against someone in their native tongue."

"I am fairly sure you will do well, as you have all your other competitions." Spock assured.

Nyota looked up at Spock and smiled. "Thank you." And with that Nyota headed towards the stage.

Spock took a seat in the front section that was designated for the professors. Nyota approached the Orion with a bright smile, which was returned just as brightly.

"Hello," Nyota offered her hand. "I'm Uhura."

Gaila quickly took Nyota's hand and shook it vigorously. "Hi, I'm Gaila. Wow your gorgeous! Nice to keep meeting beauties with brains."

Nyota giggled slightly, out of both awkwardness and amusement. "Uh, thank you."

Spock's sensitive ears heard the exchange between the two, if he were human he would have found the exchange amusing.

"Alright opponents take your seats, we are about to begin," The announcer said. "Opponents begin your conversation."

"_Hello Ms. Gaila."_

"_Hello Ms. Uhura."_

They began speaking in high Orion, as the conversation was being translated for the crowd.

"_How are you fairing today Ms. Gaila?"_

Gaila sighed exaggeratedly_. "Please Uhura drop the formalities just call me, Gaila. And to answer your question I'm all right today, although I've been desperate to get some shopping done. But it's no fun going by myself, you should be gem and join me."_

Nyota laughed as well as the crowd at Gaila's vivacious approach to the conversation.

"_Sure, I wouldn't mind. Is this your first visit to, The United States of Africa?"_ Nyota asked.

"_It sure is,"_ Gaila leaned back in her chair draping her arm over the back of it and crossing her long legs.

"_You should go visit some of the beaches here, we have some of the most beautiful on Earth." _Nyota already liked talking to Gaila, she was no doubt a load of fun.

"_Oh, I have been wanting to go to the beaches since I got here! But like I said I want to go shopping and one of the things I need to buy is bikini, so I can catch me some rays and some glares." _Gaila winked, further implying her point.

Most of the males in the crowd were being very attentive to the conversation that the two were having, which didn't go unnoticed by either woman.

"_Oh, I'm sure you don't need a bikini to catch the glares."_ Nyota said, to which the crowd laughed again.

The two lovely females continued to have their entertaining conversation for twenty more minutes before it came to an end. All of Nyota's percentages for pronunciation, grammatical structure, and usage difficulty were in the high nineties.

"It was fun talking to you! I wasn't kidding when I said that we should hang together." Gaila quipped back in Standard English.

"I know," Nyota laughed. "I wouldn't mind at all."

"Great! How about we go out this coming weekend?" Gaila asked.

"Sounds great."

With that Gaila squealed in delight, promised that she would find her over the weekend, and bided Nyota goodbye. Nyota shook her head to herself in amusement.

Professor Jones stepped up to Nyota just then. "Great conversation today, Ms. Uhura. Funny stuff. Cadet Gaila is a firecracker isn't she?"

Nyota laughed. "She sure is."

"And she seemed very fond of you." Jones pointed out.

The two talked for a few more minutes about the Orion conversation, then Professor Jones left to attend another competition.

"Indeed, you have a new admirer." Spock said, from behind Nyota.

Nyota quickly turned. "Oh, she's just really, very, friendly."

"No doubt of that." Spock said, with a slight hint of amusement.

Nyota raised her eyebrows at him in feigned astonishment. "Was that a joke?"

"A fact from observation." Spock clarified, which only made Nyota smile.

"What did you mean by 'new admirer'?" Nyota asked.

Spock slightly cocked his head to the side as if confused by Nyota's obliviousness. "Surely you have observed your growing fan base, so to speak."

"I guess I haven't."

"Well, perhaps it is best that you have not noticed, so that fact does not distract you from your competitions."

"Yeah, maybe. Although it's nice to know I'm admired."

"One who is exposed to your presence would find it difficult not to admire." Spock said in a sure but low voice.

Nyota glanced up at Spock when she heard him utter the words. Surely he was just being nice, stating honestly what he thought, but Nyota was finding it more and more difficult to be around Spock and not feel an indescribable pull towards him. She would have to be more aware of herself, in order to keep focus on her real goals.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Thanks to everyone who has been very dedicated in reading this fic, especially you **mykardia**! I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know if you do. Oh and who bought **_Star Trek_** on DVD last tuesday? I DID! LOL. Awesome movie, you go JJ Abrams!

**What The Moon Does To You**

**Chapter 4**

It was now Saturday, yet another sunny and vibrant day. Nyota was standing all the way in the back of a competition hall watching Gaila, talk away with a male competitor. It was yet another funny conversation, Gaila's competitor was obviously trying to stay focused on the competition but was slowly losing that battle, paying more attention to Gaila's striking beauty and fetching personality.

Gaila had told Nyota to meet her here at the hall and then right after the competition they would spend the rest of the day together. The conversation ended, and the competitor's percentages were in the seventies and eighties, not as impressive as Nyota's percentages, but still quite well.

"Uhura!" Gaila brightly greeted. "How are you today?"

Nyota laughed softly at the beaming beauty. "I'm good. Great competition today, although I think you had more advantage with this one. And I don't mean you being a native."

Gaila giggled mischievously. "He actually did better than I thought he would, I was laying on the pheromones a bit strong. I really should stop distracting competitors. But I thought about it and realized that if any of these people are actually serious about conversing with Orions in their native tongue, specifically if they were to go on a field mission then they would have to deal with us in our natural state and manage to stay focused."

Nyota cocked her head in interest. "I didn't know you could actually control your pheromones. I knew Orions had an abundance in pheromone levels, but definitely didn't know about the control."

Gaila nodded. "Yeah, we can. If my pheromone levels were at their natural high, I would drive most human males into insanity." Gaila answered a bit…casually.

Nyota's eyes widened slightly. "Oh."

"So tell me, where we're going?" Gaila quickly snatched Nyota's arm and started to walk towards the exit.

"I want to take you to the Nairobi Sun Shopping Center." Nyota answered.

"Sun Shopping Center? Why do they call it that?" Gaila asked eagerly.

Nyota smiled. "You'll see."

X X X

Beams of light illuminated the intricate shopping center that had reflective glass walls and a massive open skylight ceiling. The shopping center gave the illusion of being outside without actually being outside, and resembled the cafeteria Nyota and Spock ate at days ago. It had a bright and open feeling, which was why this shopping center was Nyota's favorite in Nairobi.

"Oh wow this place is beautiful!" Gaila's eyes darted around. She was so excited to finally go shopping, that she didn't know where to go to first.

"I thought you would like it here," Nyota stared at Gaila's frantically excited expression. "You look a little overwhelmed."

Gaila nodded vigorously, which made Nyota laugh. " I am, I don't know where to shop first."

"Well let's keep it simple for now," Nyota said. "You did say you have to go swimsuit shopping and I know a great place here."

"Oh yeah that's right. Lead the way then." Gaila wrapped her arm around Nyota's arm, a habit Nyota noticed was developing quickly for Gaila, not that she minded.

Their original destination _was _to the swimsuit boutique, but Gaila's eyes kept getting captured by different stores. She pulled Nyota to a costume jewelry store where Gaila ended up buying several necklaces, earrings, and her personal favorite anklets. Then Gaila dragged Nyota to a video store where Gaila expressed her interest in Earth cinema, specifically that of the romance/adventure genre, to which Nyota suggested several titles and Gaila bought without a second thought.

And then Gaila scooted Nyota into a paper-page bookstore where she purchased several romance novels and she stated, _"I want to see how Earth erotica sizes up to Orion erotica. If you guys compare anywhere close to Orion literature then Humans are more uninhibitedly warped than I thought." _Nyota burst into laughter at the statement, as did Gaila at her own craziness.

Although they kept getting sidetracked Nyota didn't mind at all, Gaila was loads of fun and Nyota felt completely relaxed with her as if she had known her for years. Finally they made it to the swimsuit boutique.

"So what kind of style were you thinking of, Gaila?" Nyota asked.

Gaila was rummaging around in different racks. "Um… I don't really have any particular style in mind, just anything that looks good," Gaila turned towards Nyota. "Although I admit, I have this thing for animal prints."

"Looking at you I can tell that would be your kind of style." Nyota said looking for different animal prints, for Gaila.

"Yeah I've always liked animal prints, even on my planet. Earth animal prints are really appealing to me too, the patterns are so simple yet stylish," Gaila picked up a sexy leopard print bikini with velvet trimming at the edges. "Ooo! Uhura isn't this one cute?"

"Yeah, you should go try it on. While you're in there try this one on too." Nyota passed her a slick zebra print monokini with royal blue trimming.

Gaila happily took the swimwear and headed off to the dressing room, where Nyota waited in front of her door.

"You know," Gaila began, from behind the dressing room door. "You have great taste. I'm gonna have to keep you around forever."

Nyota laughed softly. "Um, thank you?"

"I hope you don't find me to be too weird, Uhura."

"Not at all, you're a real delight, honestly."

"See that's what I like about a lot humans, you guys can be so polite by default."

"That's only some of us Gaila. Unfortunately."

Gaila peaked her head out from the top of the dressing room door to look at Nyota. "Trust me, Human rudeness is nothing compared to Orion beguilement." Gaila's voice was near a whisper.

Nyota looked up at Gaila's almost solemn expression, thinking, _What drove her from her home?_

Gaila quickly ducked her head back and became cheery again, opening the door presenting the first swimsuit. "This one's cute, and it's comfortable."

Nyota smiled. "Yeah it is. I think you'll prefer my choice though, go on, try the other one on."

As Gaila went back in, curiosity and genuine interest got the better of Nyota. "Hey Gaila?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"Not to be a complete Xeno-nerd but do you mind telling me more about you and your culture? I find it interesting."

"What do you want to know?"

"Uh… I guess, why don't you tell me a little about yourself and your life on Orion?"

There was a pause and Nyota thought that maybe Gaila didn't hear her. "Gaila?"

"Yeah, I heard you," Gaila began from behind the door. "I'm just thinking of how to begin."

"Oh, well how about you start with telling me what your occupation was on Orion?"

"I was a sex slave." Gaila answered straightforward.

"What?" Nyota was staring at the dressing room as if she could see Gaila through it.

As if reading her mind Gaila popped her redhead again above the door to look at Nyota. "Yeah, I was a sex slave living in a harem. It's part of Orion culture to sell the females, we're first sold once we've reached sexual maturity."

Nyota was keeping her surprise at bay, as to not offend Gaila. "So Orions actually sell their own kind?" Nyota said it more as a statement rather than a question.

"Yes, even to other species. But most of the trafficking is among The Syndicate."

"The Syndicate?" Nyota asked confused.

Gaila slapped her hand on her forehead. "Sorry I forget that most Humans don't know about them. The Syndicate is what Humans would call a …Mafia, I believe. They have interstellar operations which consist of smuggling, piracy, and slave trading among other things."

Nyota nodded taking it all in. "I guess there's much male dominance on your planet, huh?"

"It would seem that way to an outsider of Orion. But actually the females of my planet have much dominance over our males because of our sexual prowess. And it's the women who train us as slaves and assist in the selling of slaves and interstellar operations. I suppose it's a lot like the culture of the ancient geishas of Japan that I read about."

"I see the comparison." Nyota said.

"But make no mistake, Orion males are extremely dominant and are much bulkier and taller than most Human males," Gaila sighed. "I was just so tired of that life… I had to leave the place that I had known as my home."

Nyota nodded again, understanding. Gaila had said that they're first sold when they reach sexual maturity, Nyota knew what that meant, that meant when they first experienced their menstrual cycle. And on Earth the menstrual cycle can occur in very early ages, so that left Nyota with one more question.

"How…" Nyota trailed off momentarily. "How old were you, when you were first sold?"

Gaila's eyes were steady on Nyota's. "Eleven."

"Oh." Nyota lowered her eyes.

Gaila slightly cocked her head and a warm smile came across her face. "You sympathize for me, please don't. It's alright, it's just the way of Orion."

A smile that equaled Gaila's now came across Nyota face. "Of course."

Before this conversation with Gaila, Nyota knew the basics about Orions: High pheromones, heighten sexuality, animal like dominance, and a general carefree and luxurious lifestyle. But she only knew so little because references provided so little. This was what space exploration was all about, to get intimate views of other life forms and learn from each other.

More and more with every new encounter Nyota knew this is what she wanted to do with her life, and she was grateful so far to have met such great people like Gaila a vivacious Orion… and also Spock a fascinating Vulcan.

X X X

"You're right I prefer your choice the most, but why choose among all the choices when I can just buy them all." Gaila said aloofly as she petted and bottle-fed a young gazelle.

The mall center had a large, yet intimately serene petting zoo to which Gaila basically begged for Nyota to take her to.

"Sure Gaila, and a girl always needs variety in her apparel." Nyota said, as she cuddled a fennec fox in her arms and played with its oversized pointed ears, which reminded her of a particular Vulcan.

"I'm growing fond of this creature, this land has wonderful wildlife." Gaila said, nuzzling the baby gazelle's nose.

"I'm happy your having fun…" Nyota trailed off as a figure caught her eye.

It was Spock on a far side in isolated area where it seemed that he was bottle-feeding a young zebra. Nyota's eyes were so fixed on Spock that Gaila noticed and turned to see what Nyota was looking at.

"Oh, Mr. Spock is here." Gaila said.

Nyota looked at Gaila now. "You know him from the academy, right?"

"Yeah, he's actually one of my academic consolers. Which was a smart move on the academy's part."

Nyota didn't understand. "What do you mean?"

"Mr. Spock's a Vulcan which makes him immune to my pheromones, and though it's slightly annoying because I admit I like affecting men, it really does help me to stay focused on why I'm in Starfleet."

Nyota smiled and glanced back at Spock. "He sounds like a great teacher."

"Yeah, I would say he is. After all he is Vulcan, why wouldn't he be good teacher. I'm surprised he can put up with me, I think I use him as my therapist sometimes."

Nyota laughed. "What?"

"Well, I'm not all that disciplined when it comes to academics. And the only person who can actually manage to put me in my place as far academics is concerned is Mr. Spock. Which is also annoying because I'm not use to it. I get stubborn and start to rant, but he just stays there calm and stoic as any depiction of a Vulcan," Gaila shrugged her shoulders slightly. "And after I'm done ranting he asks me few questions, I answer him, and the next thing I know I'm back in the computer labs doing my work as calm as ever," Gaila zoned out for a moment as if recalling those moments then shook her head. "It's weird… I guess it's some strange affect Vulcans have on people." Gaila waved her hand in dismissal.

Nyota just shook her head and smiled. "I'm going to go over there and say hello. Going to come with me?"

"Nah, I'll stay here with this cutie. Just tell him I said, hi."

Nyota nodded and began to walk over to Spock.

X X X

Despite what most people assumed, Spock was very fond of wildlife. Most people thought that Vulcans were too christine to interact with nature or animals, even domestic ones. Little did they know that all Vulcan children had to go through a ritual in which they are left completely alone in the wild for several days as a sort of initiation to being self-sufficient individuals. Within that time, Spock had learned many layers of himself and what kind of person he might be, or could become.

Coming to Africa, Spock had every intention of exploring the nature and the creatures of this land, primarily because Africa was one of the few places on Earth that had a vast land space of wildlife and people who lived among them.

With nearly all of his free time, Spock had been visiting various gardens and zoos to become more familiar with Africa's nature before considering going off into the wild himself to get an even more first-hand view.

He had heard of the intimate petting zoo here in this sun mall, where he was now being attentive to a baby zebra. He made an immediate connection with the creature and firmly but softly massaged the young creature's scalp, to which it responded in kind by licking at Spock's fingers tentatively.

Spock gazed at the intricate patterns of the black and white stripes of the zebra. And could not help but compare the detailed patterns to how he sometimes felt about himself. Being a person of two completely different worlds yet all that coming together within him. None ever saw it, but Spock constantly struggled with the identity of both, even though to all he was simply, Vulcan. But it was not that simple, not for him.

Spock began to hum unconsciously to the striped infant. A low but deep soothing sound that made the zebra lowly nay in comfort and nuzzle Spock's stomach.

Nyota was quietly approaching. As she drew closer she could hear a soft sound, a humming of some sort. She realized that Spock was the one who was humming to the zebra. She stopped momentarily to stare at the sight. Spock was so tender to the young creature, feeding and touching it almost… lovingly. The more she studied Spock and his simple yet complex ways, the more her view of Vulcans changed.

She continued her tread towards Spock, then his eyes slowly turned to look at her as if he had already heard her coming. "Nyota." He greeted calmly. But his eyes held a slight surprise, to her presence.

"Spock." Nyota greeted back, just as calm. "I saw you across from where I was and I wanted say, hello."

Spock nodded. "I heard of this particular petting zoo being quite intimate, so I decided to venture here today."

"Oh." Nyota nodded. "I came here today with Gaila, she says 'hi'." Nyota moved slightly to the side so that Spock could see Gaila.

From the distance Spock saw Gaila, who waved vigorously at him, and he bowed his head in turn. "Hi, Mr. Spock!" Gaila yelled, which made the little gazelle next to her jump slightly at the shriek. Nyota couldn't help but laugh, because she even saw Spock flinch slightly at Gaila's shriek.

"You are becoming acquainted with Cadet Gaila," Spock said. "That is well, she needs more company congeal to her personality."

"So she has been telling me." Nyota smiled. It never stopped surprising Nyota just how handsome Spock was. Especially now with him wearing semi-casual clothes, a black cotton long-sleeved shirt and navy jeans, with Starfleet issued boots.

"I wish not, to keep you from your outing with Cadet Gaila," Spock began. "It was fortunate to have encountered you here today."

Nyota lowered her head a little, she was only suppose to say hello, not want to now spend the rest of her time with Spock. "Of course. Have a good rest of the day, Spock."

"And you as well." Spock said, watching Nyota's lithe form walk away into the distance.

As Nyota walked back to Gaila, Gaila felt or rather smelled something different in the air. Nyota's pheromones had reached an interesting high, that Gaila had noticed as soon as Nyota spotted Spock, but was not quite sure she smelled correctly. But now there was no denying it.

Gaila didn't think that Spock felt the same way, he was after all Vulcan and held himself to a certain restraint, but in the distance Gaila had noticed a softness in Spock's eyes that she noticed he shared rarely, so he must at least be fond Nyota.

_If there ever were a person who could probably wholly understand Spock, perhaps it would be Uhura,_ thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **I'm so sorry for taking so long to update again you guys, life kinda took over, please forgive me. i would like to thank all you guys for reviewing and still sticking to this story.** _EmilyWoods, Jada91, Condiotto, tonyahuqt03, maliker'squeen, Inexpicably Waiting, Linstock, Oberon7, lydiaMoon, FireChildSlytherin5, Kryska, QTfics, dragonwitch250, Chevonne Knowles _**and of course** _mykardia. _**Enjoy everyone!

**What The Moon Does To You**

**Chapter 5**

"Cadet Gaila, I understand your concerns. But you must be more cooperative." Spock's hands were tightly clasped behind him as he paced calmly.

"Look, I don't think I'm a distraction to people, if anything I think I'm motivation to them during competition. So Starfleet shouldn't try to hold back my interactions with them," Gaila huffed, legs and arms crossed as she sat. "If you can resist me, then others should too."

If Spock were human, he would smile at the strange compliment. "That is an illogical assessment to have Cadet, they are not Vulcan and therefore will not be equipped to 'resist' you."

"Understandable, but if they were ever to interact with an Orion who's intentions were to be deceiving, they would have to concentrate pass their pheromones and see their true intentions. I'm simply preparing them for such a situation." Gaila said.

Spock raised his eyebrow. "When you put it as such, it would be in their best benefit. Since your logic is sound, I will go to the board and explain. They most likely will not deny my agreement with you, and will leave you be."

Pearly teeth appeared on Gaila's emerald face. "Thank you Mr. Spock. I knew if I threw some logic at you, that you would understand."

Spock sighed slightly. "Go about your duties now, Gaila."

Gaila smiled again, she knew whenever Spock dropped titles that meant she was earning more fondness points with him, even if it were an irritating kind of fondness.

"Yes Mr. Spock. Oh and don't forget the special dinner Starfleet is having tonight."

Spock's eyebrows scrunched together. "Of course I would not forget, Gaila. I am supposed to be attending and meeting several of the chosen potential cadets."

"Just making sure. It should be fun, can't wait to see Uhura there. It's funny that she doesn't know she's already a chosen potential. I think she would be a great one, don't you?" Gaila asked a little too enthusiastically.

Spock's brows relaxed. "Indeed, she would be exceptional."

"_Exceptional", that's a word Spock didn't throw around often._ Perhaps he was fonder of Uhura than Gaila realized.

X X X

"So Uhura, is that your only name? Because I know most humans have two or more names, usually a given name and a clan." Gaila's arm was wrapped around Nyota's, as they entered the huge banquet hall.

"No, Uhura isn't my only name, but it is the one I usually go by." Nyota answered.

"So is Uhura your given name, clan, or otherwise?"

Gaila was a persistent person, something Nyota was finding out quickly. "Uhura is my surname, my family name."

"Hmm, interesting clan name, I haven't mentioned so before," Gaila said. "Then what is your given name?"

Nyota was silent. She liked Gaila a lot, and thought that they could truly be close friends. But Gaila was a part of Starfleet and Nyota still wanted to retain a level of professionalism. Then again she would be a hypocrite if she didn't give Gaila her first name, because she gave her first name to Spock freely without him ever asking for it, and he was a professor and soon to be full time commander.

Gaila was searching Nyota's face. "You're getting all shy on me now?"

Nyota snapped to and smiled. "Nyota," She finally answered. "My given name is Nyota."

Gaila light up, she honestly didn't think Uhura would give her name. "Well that's a pretty name. Why do you only go by Uhura?"

"To remain professional," Nyota answered simply. "In professional settings humans give their surname, using given names is too friendly."

Gaila sulked slightly. "I thought we were friends?"

To Nyota's ears Gaila sounded almost like a child looking for friendship. "Yes Gaila we are, that's why I told you."

That was enough to make Gaila jump up, but she fought back the urge. Nyota could see her joy regardless.

"Please, just do me a favor though, and call me Uhura when we are ever in the presence and grounds of Starfleet." Nyota said.

"I completely understand, and I will." Gaila answered.

Nyota nodded her thanks, as the two walked further into the hall. Nyota was slightly nervous about this Starfleet dinner. She had heard through Gaila only hours before, that this dinner was suppose to be a further evaluation of potential cadets, but only the ones they were seriously thinking of taking on.

When Nyota found out, she decided upon wearing a black dress that stopped right above her knees, with sheer black tights, black heels, and a dominate red belt that was right below her buss. The attire was simple, yet professional, and showed confidence with the bold red belt.

Gaila on the other hand was the polar opposite of Nyota. She wore a bold red dress that stopped mid-thigh, amble cleavage, red heels and no tights. She was as always gorgeous, but especially because of the contrast of her red dress and hair against her lush green skin.

"Gaila," Nyota started sweetly. "Must you be so _bold_?"

Gaila chuckled, she knew exactly what Nyota was talking about. "It's who I am, my lovely. You'll get used to it."

To a certain degree Gaila didn't care how unprofessional she could be at times. She knew Starfleet wouldn't expel her unless if she was truly reckless and/or it affected her personal academic work. Starfleet needed the Orion, and so she used that leverage to her comfort.

Soon the dinner began and several Heads of the Federation from varies planets spoke at the podium. They touched on the usual subjects they have been during the nearly two weeks course since Starfleet set up in Kenya. Reinforcing the importance of the Federation, it's responsibilities, and benefits.

Nyota had already heard all this before, she wanted to hear someone confirm the fact that this dinner was for the welcoming of the future cadets. As soon as the thought entered Nyota's mind, she saw Spock step up to the podium. She had saw him earlier going about the room to talking to people, but as soon as they sat down for dinner he disappeared.

"As some of you, who were invited may have already suspected this dinner was not only to reinforce what Starfleet represents," Spock began in his stoic voice. "The true purpose of this dinner is to confirm and welcome all of you as cadets of Starfleet," The crowd clapped as soon as the sentence was uttered, Spock raised a cool hand after awhile to quite the applause, and continued to speak. "With that said, you must all keep in mind that during the course of the summer the council will still be evaluating you all and still considering more people as cadets. Future details will be given as to what Starfleet requires of you all. As for the rest of this evening, let it be satisfactory. Thank you." With that Spock took his leave of the podium, with enthusiastic applause following behind.

Nyota was thrilled at the confirmation from Spock and turned to see Gaila smiling at her.

"Welcome to Starfleet." Gaila said.

Nyota smiled and gave her a quick hug. It was official, she was accepted to Starfleet Academy, all she needed to do was keep impressing everyone with her linguistic skills, and follow any instructions the council gave her. Right now she wanted a moment to herself to take it all in.

"I'm gonna step out for some air. I'll be right back." She told Gaila.

Gaila nodded. "Alright, see you in a bit."

X X X

Spock deeply inhaled. The night air was pleasantly cool tonight, a relief to Spock's lungs. He looked out pass the capital's lilted buildings, to the deep jungle that was miles away. Before he left this land he wanted to explore those jungles, even if it were for a day.

"You made a lot of people in there happy."

Spock whipped his head to the side to see that it was Miss Uhura that addressed him. "Miss Uhura." Spock greeted.

"Nyota, please. We are in private out here." Nyota corrected as she walked closer.

"Nyota." Spock repeated. "I trust that you are pleased with tonight's announcements."

Nyota smiled softly. "I don't think 'pleased' is the proper term to fully describe how I'm feeling. But, thank you."

Spock cocked his head slightly. "I do not understand the meaning of your gratitude. I simply announced all of your acceptance to the Academy."

"Yes but I know that Starfleet staff must come together and give their feedback of all potentials, and must have more than one. I have no doubt that you were one of the people who gave me a fair evaluation. So I thank you." Nyota came so close to Spock she could see the details of his brown eyes, even the darkness of the night.

Vulcans didn't usually use the term "thank you", although Spock used the term often when addressing humans, one of the many things he had to adapt to when coming to Earth. "One does not thank logic." Spock's father Sarek said quite a few times before. In human societies, the expression "thank you" recognizes another as having achieved the task at hand or as having done something worthwhile. But of course Vulcans have salutes and proverbs for such an occasion. Nonetheless, Spock knew better, he was on Earth after all.

"You are welcome," Inside Spock was slightly tensed at the close proximity of Nyota but quickly suppressed the feeling and bowed his head slightly in regard. "As I have mentioned before, you will be an asset to Starfleet." Spock turned away to look back at the scenery.

Nyota continued to look at the profile of Spock's face for a moment more before looking at the scenery as well. A comfortable silence fell between the two before Spock spoke again.

"Your attire tonight is quite appropriate." He said, still looking out.

Nyota turned back to Spock. She realized that was his professional Vulcan way of giving her a compliment. "Thank you." She responded. "Compared to Gaila, my clothes are no doubt _far_ more 'appropriate'."

"I saw her tonight, but must admit I did not notice her attire." Spock responded.

"Then that would make you the only person who hadn't noticed, Spock." Nyota said with giggle.

Spock's ears twitched slightly at the pleasant sound. "Knowing Cadet Gaila, I have no doubt that her attire will be of gossip tomorrow. As always, she does it knowingly."

"So Spock, what will be your next stop in your touring of Kenya's capital?" Nyota changed the subject. "If you don't mind me asking."

Now Spock turned towards Nyota again. "I have several activities in mind, but have not yet decided upon what to do next. Before you approached me I was deciding that before I leave Kenya I would venture into the jungles."

Nyota snapped her head at that. "The jungles? Why? I didn't peg Vulcans as the safari type. No offense."

"None taken," Spock responded calmly. He paused a moment before continuing, "Vulcans are highly acquainted with the wild despite what others _think_ they know of us. Which is favorable, most Vulcans would not admit but we prefer to elude others."

"So I am beginning to realize." Nyota said softly.

Spock tensed slightly within. Perhaps he was becoming too personal for his own good, he wasn't use to speaking to others about inner details to Vulcan mentality unless it had to do with the teachings of Surak. Now that he thought of it he hadn't truly revealed anything of his race, so he squashed the childish feeling of insecurity out of his mind.

"I am sure Gaila is missing you by now. Let me escort you back in." Spock said.

"Why aren't you eating dinner with everyone else?" Nyota asked abruptly.

"Pardon?" Spock was confused.

"I didn't see you earlier when dinner was served." She answered plainly.

"I am not hungry." He answered just as plainly. There was no reason for him to elaborate that he preferred not to eat with large groups of people, especially when seating was so intimate.

"Oh." Nyota said. As she and Spock walked back into the hall.

X X X

Nyota's knuckles were turning pale as she gripped the backboard of the chair behind her. She was nervous nowadays discussing entering Starfleet with her parents, Solomon and M'Umbha. Her parents stood before her, her father a few steps in front of her mother. Now Nyota looked upon her father's intense face.

"So you've practically been accepted?" The tall yet stocky man stated more as a fact rather than a question.

"Yes _Abba_," Nyota answered. "I should be receiving a hard copy in the mail and an email about the steps and requirements I must do from here on out."

Neither of Nyota's parents were completely accepting of her choice to join Starfleet, but nor were they completely against it.

"Well," Her father began. "That is very good for you, because we know that's what you want. Just make sure that during this summer, you fully contemplate that this is the life for you, because regardless of the fact that we are not enthusiastic of your acceptance we will not hold you back if this is what you truly desire."

Nyota's face slightly lit up. "Thank you."

Now her mother stepped forward. "Besides you can't have the ability to speak so many languages and not use them for a higher purpose. Even if we are concerned." M'Umbha voice was velvety and understanding.

Nyota nodded, understanding. "Again, thank you. As long as you understand why I must do this."

"We do." M'Umbha and Solomon said in familiar unison.

An appreciative smile came across Nyota's face as she crossed over to embrace her parents.

"So will we be able to meet anyone from Starfleet explaining why they're a good choice for you?" M'Umbha asked.

"What?" Nyota asked, thrown off slightly.

"Yes, good question," Solomon stated. "Will we be able to meet somebody, my daughter?"

"Uh I'm not certain. But I'm sure something can be arranged, if that's what you guys need for reassurance." Nyota said with a slightly fiend smile.

"Yes. That would be very reassuring." Solomon confirmed.

Nyota's face kept the strained smiled. _What have gotten myself into_, she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm sorry everyone for taking so long to update this fic, please forgive me guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**What The Moon Does To You**

**Chapter 6**

"Are you well, Mother?" Spock asked staring at Amanda Grayson through the communicator screen.

"I am very well, my love." Amanda answered with a warm smile. "I see your night owl habits haven't changed, seeing the time you choose to call me."

"Yes well, old habits die hard. Is that not the old Terran proverb?" Spock responded.

Amanda laughed to which Spock smirked. He truly was the most comfortable around his mother, she was the only person that fully understood him and he didn't have to feel ashamed to show a more humorous human side of himself or even feel false to show his natural Vulcan cool.

"How is recruiting going, Spock? Any really good potentials?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, several." He answered.

"Any of them of particular interest and promise?"

Spock paused but not for long. "Yes," Amanda noticed the pause regardless. "There is one who shows great promise."

"Do tell, my son. Do tell." Amanda encouraged.

"She is a native to Kenya. Nyota Uhura." Spock began.

"Pretty name, continue."

"She has interest in Xenolinguistics. Fluency in nine alien languages, Vulcan being one of her strongest." He continued.

"Uh huh, go on."

"She has been doing exceedingly well in the language competitions…"

"Hmm."

"And what makes her more of interest than the others is her… passion for the field she has chosen. Many can learn a trade and do satisfactory at it, but I believe it is passion for what you are doing that will make you excel beyond the requirements."

Amanda smiled softly and almost looked teary eyed. "Being on Earth has done you well Spock. This passion you speak of, would say you yourself have a great amount of it, dedicating your life to space exploration?"

Spock looked at Amanda steadily and answered. "Yes… yes I would say I have that passion within me…"

One tear fell from Amanda's brown eyes. "Well then, knowing this now… eases the pain of not having you here at home."

Amanda stared at her son and could see and feel that he wanted to show vulnerability but was trying with all his might to stay compose.

"I would never want you to think Mother, that a day goes by that I do not miss your presence." Spock said.

Amanda's trained ears could here the sincerity and softness in Spock's otherwise even tone. It wasn't often that Spock admitted to such feelings but whenever he did Amanda was always grateful.

"Thank you for that my son, thank you."

X X X

"It does me good to hear you've spoken to your mother recently," Captain Pike said as he and Spock strolled in step with one another. "Poor woman must get so worried about you, especially seeing as you're in a country you've never been to before."

"I believe I have left my mother at great ease after last night's conversation." Spock assured.

"Well good," Pike clapped a hand on Spock's rigid shoulder "Now back to business. There's something you and several other professors need to be informed of. Soon we will be sending you guys out to the potential cadets' homes to inform in detail to their families our mission at Starfleet."

Spock's eyebrow arched in mild surprise. "To the potentials' homes? Is that not highly unprofessional of Starfleet to do?"

Pike gave a hearty laugh. "Not at all Spock, not when it comes to humans. You see by Starfleet taking the time out to visit these potentials' homes, as an organization we show that we care about the people who are ready to be involved with us. And that we want to reassure the families that their loved ones are in good hands and have made the right decision."

Spock bowed his head down slightly in contemplation of what Pike said. "Very much like Terran courting rituals."

Now Pike raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Spock?"

"Is it not customary that when a male is interested in a female he at some point visits her family to convince them as to why he would be a suitable match for her?"

"Yes, I would say it is."

"Then Starfleet would be the male in question and the potentials the female of interest." Spock clarified.

Pike couldn't help but laugh again. "That is definitely an excellent comparison, Spock. So yes that is very much what we're doing."

Spock almost looked like he shrugged in acceptance to that fact. "Then you are right, when it comes to humans this particular course of action would make sense."

Pike shook his head in humor. "I'm glad you approve, Mr. Spock."

"Will professors also visit the potentials who are here for the council but live out of the country?" Spock asked.

"Yes actually, we will get those outta the way first then you all will come back to Kenya and visit the ones here. That way you guys won't have to leave the country again until the end of the summer." Pike answered.

Spock gave one curt nod of understanding. "I will begin to review the list of potentials to which I have has the most contact with and start from there on what my route should be."

"Yes you do that Spock. You're always on top of things." Pike said with a smile.

X X X

"You want me to accompany you?" Gaila asked in quizzical shock.

"Yes," Spock confirmed. "I know to most humans I don't appear particularly... emotional. But I do know how to give truthful and precise information. So if you accompanied me to all the potentials' families, I am certain you would help to put their minds at ease."

Gaila gave Spock a sly smile. "You want to use me for my natural charm."

Spock didn't respond to this, simply stared and waited for Gaila's answer.

"Of course I'll come with you Mr. Spock. You do a lot for me as it is, this is the least I can do."

"Thank you. You're acceptance is appreciated. We will depart Friday at 08:00."

"Wow in two days. I guess during that time the potentials will be informed of our visitations?" Gaila asked.

"Yes, the process is already in progress."

"Does Uhura know about the visitations yet?"

Spock tilted his head ever minutely to the side. "I would say not. Everyone is being informed forty-eight hours before our arrival. Also our visitation to Miss Uhura's residence will be one of our last, actually the last one because of her surname."

"Oh ok. That should be fun. But perhaps one of us should tell her before, that we will be coming." Gaila suggested.

"I do not see the need. No others are being informed in such excess time."

Gaila sighed. "I understand that, but she is one of our more promising future cadets, if not the most promising for this coming semester. Not to say we should give her special treatment, but perhaps she should know a little more ahead of time of our arrival. That way she could be… better prepared."

"I still do not see the need, Gaila." Spock answered unhesitantly.

Gaila grumbled slightly in irritation. "Fine, Spock."

"Now, I suggest you prepare yourself for the journey. I know you often prepare for travels in a disarray and with no ample time." Spock told her.

"That's not true." She said defensively.

"Hence one of the reasons why you went shopping with Miss Uhura several days ago." Spock countered.

It was true that Gaila had forgotten several articles of clothing in her haste to pack for the trip to Africa, she just hated that Spock was able to call her out on it, then again it's not like she tried to hide that fact at the time.

"Touché, Spock. Touché."

X X X

"You're highly ambitious Miss Uhura, but take it easy for your first semester," Professor Jones said, as he and Nyota talked over lunch. "I think you thinking about internships, extracurricular duties, and even being a professor's or a commander's aid is a bit too much for your entrance into Starfleet. Besides we usually don't let students get into those things until at least their third semester, maybe second semester if they've been doing extremely well."

"Then that's what I'll aim for, my second semester. And I'll take your advice on laying off those things for my first semester." Uhura responded with determination.

Jones gave a smirk. "No doubt those things will not be far from your mind when you begin school."

Uhura smirked. "Yup."

Jones laughed. "I have high hopes for you Miss Uhura, real high hopes."

"Thank you, Sir." Nyota said humbly.

"Ah Mr. Spock!" Jones called out to Spock who was passing by across the room. Nyota's head snapped up immediately. "Come here for a moment!"

Spock obediently came towards the two. "Good afternoon Professor Jones, Miss Uhura. How can I be of service?"

"I know what I'm about to say is unconventional, and with your Vulcan sense you'll probably disapprove," Jones began. "But I was thinking that since Miss Uhura is so ambitious and persistent about having extracurricular activities as soon as she begins Starfleet, then why not let her be an aid to you during this summer council to see if she can handle such responsibilities."

Nyota's eyes widened in shock. "Oh Professor Jones that's not necessary, really." Nyota began in a stammer. "I am eager to do more but I don't want to be a hindrance to Professor Spock or anyone."

Jones waved a hand. "Nonsense, I'm sure you'd do just fine. Of course it wouldn't be anything official because you're not enrolled yet, but the head start would be great for you. Learn more about the federation and the organizational procedures we take. And I'm sure if we let Captain Pike know that you'd be helping out Mr. Spock he wouldn't mind at all."

"I don't know Professor Jones, I really don't want to be in the way during the council." Nyota insisted.

"Well it's really up to Mr. Spock to decide," Jones looked back at Spock. "What do you think Mr. Spock? Although we all know that you're quite efficient on your own, just imagine how much more you could get done with a little help. Putting Miss Uhura under your wing would be best sine she's our most promising future cadet, and you our most diligent officer."

"You don't have to at all if it'll be an inconvenience to you Professor Spock." Uhura assured.

During the back and forth banter between the two, Spock was seriously contemplating Jones' suggestion. True it wasn't conventional but Jones made several good points.

"It would not be an inconvenience for you to assist me with this summer's council, Miss Uhura. However, if you are uncomfortable with the notation, you could simply observe the duties rather than assist, which would be more appropriate. That way you still gain useful knowledge without the responsibility." Spock finally said.

Nyota smiled. "I would be more comfortable with that, thank you so much for the offer. I hope that me even observing won't be a bother."

"Not at all." Spock said.

"There you go, Uhura. A little something extra, just like you wanted." Jones said with a smile. "Well I'm off. Have a good afternoon, to you both."

When Jones took his leave of them, Spock turned to Nyota. "I will be leaving to visit potentials homes to discuss their involvement with Starfleet. When I return to Kenya we can proceed from there with your observations."

"Oh so Starfleet did have plans to come to meet our families, that's a relief. My own parents were already asking to talk to someone." Uhura said.

"Then they will be pleased." Spock responded.

Uhura nodded. "So I guess Professor Jones will be visiting me soon." She said surely.

"No," Spock answered. "It will be I."

Uhura looked a little shocked. "Oh, I thought that since he's the head of the Xenolinguistics department that he'd be the one to come."

"The way our visitations are organized is based off how well we know the potentials professional goals. Would you not say that you have discussed your future goals more so with me than Professor Jones? Spock asked.

"Yes, I would say that I've discussed more with you."

Spock bowed his head slightly in thought. "Then I suppose your disapproval –"

"I don't disapprove," Uhura immediately cutoff. "I was just surprised. I would be very pleased and honored if you visited my home."

Spock looked at Nyota a moment and gave a slight sideway nod in response.

"So uh, I hope you have a safe and successful journey and I'll see you soon." Uhura said softly.

"Thank you." Spock felt strangely melancholy suddenly, having to leave Kenya now.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed guys, I will truly try not to take so long next time to update. Oh and please, Please, PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, I need to know if I still got it, LOL. **

**And if you guys like check out my X-Men fic Amorous Tread, I think you guys woukd like it because the two main chracrter are similar to Spock/Uhura. THANKS ALL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To all of you who have sticked with this story and loved it, I thank you. I also apologize fir taking so damn long to update. No promises but I will try to update sooner next time. Enjoy everyone, sorry this chapter isn't a bit longer.**

**What The Moon Does To You**

**Chapter 7**

Two days into their travels they were in the village of the Massif Central in France. Spock and Gaila were emerging from a potentials' home.

"_Thank you so much for visiting us Monsieur Spock and Mademoiselle Gaila, we truly appreciated it. Now we know what our Phillipe is getting into."_ The mother of the potential said in French.

"_It was our pleasure Mademoiselle Chateau."_ Gaila responded in fluent French one of the few other Terran languages she knew.

"_I am satisfied we could put all your minds at ease. Farewell to you all."_ Spock said with a curt bow.

"_I'll see you back in Kenya, Gaila."_ Phillipe said wistfully. To which Gaila gave a seductive wink of the eye.

The Chateau family watched as Spock and Gaila walked away as Mademoiselle Chateau said _"Monsieur Spock is sexy for a Vulcan." _To which her five daughters responded to with exasperated swooning sighs of agreement and adoration. Monsieur Chateau shook his head in slight amusement to his wife's comment.

As they left, Spock said to Gaila, "Your French has improved greatly."

"Yes well it is the Terran language of love, how could I not learn it?" Gaila said throwing her hair back. "By the way this hopping trip has been going really well."

"Yes it has." Spock agreed.

"I don't think you really need me."

Spock stopped walking and glanced at Gaila. "How so?"

"I think you have better people skills than you think. You're polite, informative, and it helps that you're one attractive specimen," Gaila laughed when she saw Spock raise his typical brow. "Look the point is that you got this down. Even though I help, all I'm doing is backing you up on all that you say and do."

Spock thought for a moment. "Thank you, Gaila."

"No problem." Gaila waved a hand. "By the way those five sisters were so feeling you, practically dripping wet," Spock was going to stop Gaila from speaking further, but she raised a hand. "I know, I know I can be so vulgar. But it's the truth," She shrugged her shoulders. "I think the mom had a little thing for you too."

Spock just inhaled and exhaled, his version of a sigh at the comments Gaila just made. Even though he already knew she was right, she didn't have to always mention such things.

X X X

Laughter could be heard in the distance in the field from the large cozy house. Nyota ran with her children relatives in the open field, they were all playing a disarray version of tag while simultaneously chasing fireflies.

"I will miss her." M'Umbha said to her husband as she watched Nyota from the house.

"As will I." Solomon responded bringing his wife close to him.

"Whoever's coming on behalf of Starfleet better do a hell of a job convincing us of letting her go." M'Umbha said muffled by her head buried in Solomon's chest.

"Absolutely." He responded lowly.

Back in the field Nyota fell to the ground with her cousins, nieces, and nephews in gleeful exhaustion. They all came huddled together looking up at the night sky.

"Nyota show us constellations!" Her little cousin Kala asked, to which everyone else burst in eager agreement.

"Ok, ok," Nyota laughed. "You see right there those row of stars that dib and turn?" Nyota pointed to the moonless sky. "That's the zodiac constellation of Cancer, the crab."

A few more minutes past with Nyota pointing out more unique constellations and explaining why you only see some of them at certain times.

"Nyota you were definitely meant to live amongst the stars, cuz you know so much 'bout them." Kala said with her little cheeks rounding in a smile.

"How often will you come and visit us, once you start school?" Nyota's nephew Darien asked.

"Nearly every holiday and semester breaks. I won't forget about you guys, if that's what you're worried about." Nyota reassured.

"Yeah, but when you're done with school and you're assigned to a ship who knows when we'll see you." Darien's older sister Megan said with a hint of resentment.

Nyota's soft smile turned into a wistful frown. "Megan," Nyota began. "What you're saying is true, I won't know how often I'll see you guys once I go up in space. But that doesn't mean you'll be far from my thoughts even though we'll be far in miles. I love you guys and nothing can ever break our bond no matter how long we're apart."

Megan's stern revere was melting away and she threw herself in Nyota's arms, to which everyone else threw themselves upon her as well in a gigantic group hug. "Oh Megan, you guys… how did I become so lucky to receive so much love?"

X X X

"Everything is going well no doubt, right Spock?" Pike asked through the communicator screen.

"Yes everything is going satisfactory," Spock answered. "No declines yet."

"Good, good. And I trust you're looking after Spock and behaving yourself Gaila." Pike said.

"Of course Captain Pike," Gaila said sweetly. "I've been an angel and it's not like Spock needs me much. He's great in all the things he does, as you know." Gaila hugged Spock's arm in affection, which amused Pike because Spock barely moved at the contact.

"Great to hear. I'll talk to you guys again soon." Pike ended the call.

Spock turned to Gaila and asked "Must you always be so exuberant?"

Gaila giggled. "Of course, I can't help it it's in my nature. Stop worrying about me acting out around you, I know better. It was only Captain Pike, he knows I'm insane." And with that Gaila gave Spock a pinch on the cheek that made him flinch slightly.

Spock was used to Gaila randomly touching him in brief moments, but he never thought he would ever truly become comfortable with it. But then again that was part of the thrill Gaila got out of bothering Spock, knowing that he would always be slightly thrown off. If Gaila couldn't affect Spock like she could other men then she would always thrive on the platonic relationship she has only ever been able to develop with Spock.

Now they were in the city of New South Wales, Australia. They were leaving their hotel now to visit another family, one of aboriginal descent. Spock knew how important it was to be respectful and considerate of this particular family seeing as how even though most aboriginal people became modernized some of the older members of families still were high on old traditions, mysticism, and living off the land in ancient ways.

"Gaila please be aware of how I instructed you to conduct yourself with this particular family. I am sure they will admire your free willingness but keep your pheromone levels down." Spock said when they were in the cab.

"I remember, Spock." She answered seriously.

When they arrived at the residence of the Rainwaters, it seemed that most of the family was already waiting outside to greet them including the potential cadet, Rakla.

"Greetings Mr. Spock, Ms. Gaila. This is my family, and here's my father and mother Russet and Scarlet Rainwater." Rakla introduced.

Spock gave his usual curt bow. "Greetings Mr. And Mrs. Rainwater. Thank you for allowing us to visit your residence."

"It is our pleasure please come in." Mr. Rainwater invited.

Once they were settled in, Spock began his familiar opening about Starfleet and the benefits it would give to their daughter to which he received various questions that he answered with his usual efficiency. The Rainwaters seemed to be impressed and satisfied with all the information they received and Gaila's wit and charm seem to completely win them over as well, until Ms. Rainwater spoke.

"Mr. Spock, Ms. Gaila you have truly been a great comfort to us, and very informative most importantly." Ms. Rainwater said.

Gaila glimpsed at Spock at the statement, confidently eying him quietly reaffirming her earlier statements to Spock that he had recruiting cadets down to a science. But her confidence faded at the next statement.

"But with all that said, if our elders, Rakla's grandparents do not agree to her going to Starfleet then we'll simply not allow it." She finished dimly.

Spock's brow lifted with a hitch, but he did understand the concept of having the elders' approval. Many cultures worked with such hierarchy even on Vulcan.

Gaila shook her head in disbelief. "Why not? You are her parents, if you allow her she should go."

Spock quickly addressed Gaila. "That is not the point Gaila, be respectful to that fact."

Even though it was not detectable to the others, Gaila heard Spock's firm tone and quickly apologized to the family.

"It is alright Ms. Gaila I understand that what we've told you seems outdated, but it is so. So until we talk to them we can not give to a definite answer." Ms. Rainwater said.

Spock quickly analyzed all the information presented and then spoke. "If you would allow, I wish to speak with Rakla's grandparents."

Everyone looked up quickly at Spock, but he calmly stayed quiet waiting for a response. "Mr. Spock, that is a gracious offer but I don't think –" Rakla began.

But her mother cut her off "Mr. Spock if you are serious about your offer then we gladly welcome it, but you must understand that our elders are deeply rooted in our oldest traditions. So you approaching them with your… logical nature might not quite internalize with them."

"I have taken that into consideration Ms. Rainwater, and I still wish to speak with them, now that I have your permission." Spock said.

"Well then, they are only a drive away." Mr. Rainwater said with a smile.

X X X

The van pulled up to a place that looked like a small village by a river. The Rainwaters got out first and went to one particular hut, to inform the elders of Spock's arrival. Once they got the green light Rakla motioned to Spock to come out from the van. Spock suggested to Gaila to stay in the van, which she obediently did.

Mr. Rainwater escorted Spock inside, where an elder couple sat on woven mats, which quickly reminded Spock of his meditation mats. The elders bowed their heads to Spock to which he did the same. They motioned for him to take a seat on the mat in front of them, Spock comfortably rested himself there and waited to be addressed.

"Spock," The elder man began. "I am the eldest of the Rainwater clan and this is my wife." Elder Rainwater motioned.

"Greetings." Spock responded.

"So you want to take our grandchild amongst the stars?" Grandmother Rainwater.

"In plain speak, yes," Spock answered. "I have fair comprehension of several aboriginal dialects, I can speak in your tongue if you prefer." He offered.

Both Elder and Grandmother Rainwater looked slightly surprised by the offer, thinking that even though Spock was Vulcan he would not put such study into a language that was considered ancient, primal, and relatively unnecessary. But they both nodded their heads for Spock to continue.

"_Please Elders speak any concerns you may have, so that I may quell them to the best of my abilities." _Spock said in a soft elegant curve of the tongue.

Grandmother Rainwater inhaled and exhaled deeply. _"Our concerns may not be what you think. We are not afraid for grandchild's safety the way most would be."_

Spock cocked his head slightly at this. Most family concerns would be the safety of there loved ones. Starfleet operated in Space, the most hostile of all environments. So Spock was interested to hear what their bigger concerns were.

"_We are afraid she will abandon her heritage."_ Elder Rainwater said. _"Our people has always adored and worshipped the skies, among other things. As time went by and discoveries of other people beyond our world came to attention, more and more people were concerned with what's beyond the clouds rather than first being connected to their own planet."_

Understanding dawned on Spock and he slowly nodded his acknowledgement. Spock knew that his father didn't want him to leave Vulcan because he thought Spock would forget where he was raised, but Spock knew himself better. He knew wherever he traveled in all of Space he would uphold the Vulcan way. Spock realized that this would be a good opportunity to connect to the Rainwater's by explaining his own circumstance.

"_Rainwaters',"_ Spock began. _"Your concerns are sound. My own father did not approve of my travels in Space, thinking I would lose my Vulcan heritage with time. It has been nearly four years now and from all accounts that I've heard Humans view me as, 'The stereotypical Vulcan'. Visiting planets does not make me any less Vulcan. Rakla joining Starfleet will not make her less aboriginal or less Human."_

Elder and Grandmother Rainwater looked almost surprised that Spock would share such information with them, they themselves did not think Vulcans had similar concerns like them about their offspring. If what Spock said was true, which it undoubtedly was, then all life-forms must be more alike than they thought. And that alone made their decision.

"_We thank you for sharing such information with us, Spock. For we know that your race isn't privy to such actions and we know you did so to connect to our understanding." _Elder Rainwater inhaled deeply. _"Rakla may join Starfleet."_

Spock bowed his head in thanks. No sooner did he bow his head did Rakla burst in, giving her grandparents grand hugs, of course she had been spying in on the whole conversation. Spock was on his feet again when Rakla unexpectedly embraced him, which he winched to but slowly relaxed when her heard Rakla whispered against his chest _"Thank you Mr. Spock, Thank you so much."_

Spock gently pried her off and said. _"No thanks is needed."_ Through the doorway Spock could see Gaila watching the scene with an abundantly humorous smile across her face.

"Sixteen successfully recruited, nineteen to go." Gaila said to herself.


End file.
